PAW Patrol: I Miss You
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: Sequel to PAW Patrol: Not in Reality. Chase misses Skye and feels like he can't live without her, and Skye misses Chase and the PAW Patrol, but she is torn between two choices, save her family after a shadow from her past comes back and never go back on earth alive, or live with Chase and the PAW Patrol, but loose her family. What will Skye choose? Love or Family. T just to be edgy
1. Prologue

**PAW Patrol: I Miss You…**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the paw patrol just Skye's family and the threat to her family.**_

**AN:**_** I am doing this fic since some people asked for it and because I'm bored so no hate please. So without further a due PAW Patrol: I Miss You… **_

_**Jk…**__ italics=__**speaking **_Print= Thoughts

**Prologue**

Skye: _Hello where am I? Chase? Are you there? _Suddenly I see 5 figures. One obviously older than me and 4 only a bit smaller than me, but as soon as the older figure spoke I knew who these dogs were… my family. My mom, Storm, a perfect grey-blue miniature poodle, my sister, Duchess, a golden Cockapoo with grey ears and paws. Next was my brother, Outlaw, a light grey Cockapoo, but he looked more like a spaniel, not a poodle. The same thing went for my other brother, Shadow, but he was a dark grey with lighter grey on his paws and ears. And last was my sister Daisy, a milky white pup who looked a lot like my mom. (listed from oldest to youngest Skye being the oldest)

Storm: _Hello Skye, my child, welcome to the afterlife…_

Skye:_ The afterlife? Does that m- mean… I- I'm dead?_

Storm: _I'm sorry Skye…_

Skye: _No! I can't be dead! _(crying) _I miss my friends, the PAW Patrol and Chase! Oh no! What about Chase? I love him…_

Storm: _They are all sad Skye but they will be fine, I promise…_

Skye: _But I'm not fine I need them, I need a way back! Is there a way back?_

Storm: _There is a way back, but you will have to choose between saving your family or being with your love…_

Skye: _What do you mean saving you guys?_

Storm: _Skye… Your father has found us and he is trying to kill us even in the afterlife._

Skye: _What will happen if he kills you in the afterlife?_

Storm: _Anyone who dies in the afterlife is gone forever, never to be seen again, but always remembered by loved ones. So if we died now, when someone you know dies, instead of finding you here, you will just be erased your whole being will be gone, there will be no more Skye, and not only your being will be erased, your soul will be destroyed to prevent you from ever being reborn… That is what happens if someone dies in the afterlife…_

Skye: _Is there a way to contact anyone who is alive?_

Storm:_ Yes, you can visit anyone in their dreams whenever you want, and on the full moon, you can visit anyplace on earth, but only at night, but on Halloween, you can go to earth as not a ghost, but as your normal form. So do you want to go back or stay here?_

Skye: _Give me some time to think…_

**On Earth…**

Chase: _Skye I miss you so much… just if I could still talk to you… just if I could tell you that I love you…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**_** Do not own paw patrol do own Skye's family.**_

**AN:**_** To answer some questions, Skye's family can't come back because they have been dead for a long time, and Skye's body is still above ground since she is going to have a funeral, while her families' bodies are not in shape for them to return… Now to the story!**_

**NIGHT TIME**

Skye: _Mom? How do I visit people in their dreams again?_

Storm: _You can go down as a ghost, but only to jump into their dreams, as you walk by, since you are a ghost, you can see their dreams as bubbles, to visit them, just jump into the bubble, then you can talk to them until they wake up, or until the sun starts to rise_

Skye: _Ok, thanks mom! _I went down to earth and thought about which pup to visit tonight, but one pup came up vividly in my mind, and that was Chase, but before I jumped into his dream, I watched it for a little bit. In his dream, he was running to my pup house only to see I wasn't there, but then my pup house had a new pup in it, another girl pup, a little yorkie… 'does this mean they replaced me?' I thought. To confirm my suspicions, I walked around to where the yorkie was, and she was in MY pup house! I was right… I have been replaced. I almost cried, I just hope she wasn't with Chase, because if she was I just might have already made my decision on who to be with… my family wouldn't replace me would they? Then I looked into the yorkie's dreams, by watching them I found out that her name was Dixie, and then I saw her kiss Chase, so to see if they were together, I visited Chase's dreams. Everything around Chase turned white, and it was only him and me in the area. _Hello Chase _is what I said after a few minutes of us staring at each other.

Chase: _Skye! Is that really you?_

Skye: _Kinda, I can visit you in your dreams at night, but when you wake up, or when the sun comes up I have to leave… because I'm dead, but on Halloween, I can come back as a real being, but I would have to leave after the last jack lantern went out._

Chase: _Oh… will you visit me every night Skye_

Skye: _I have to visit the other pups too, but I need to ask you something… Well I saw the other pup in my pup house… you replaced me so soon?_

Chase: _Skye… we needed another flying pup._

Skye: _So you did replace me! _I said almost crying _I died yesterday Chase! And one more thing before I have to go, do you love her? I saw her kiss you in her dreams… and I need you to answer honestly no matter what…._

Chase: _Skye, I…_

Skye: _Oh.. I'm sorry to interupt your dreams, I guess you already fell for another pup so I might as well tell you something I have always wanted to while I was alive… I love you and only you. Sorry for disturbing you and Dixie's relationship. I guess I'll leave now. (quietly) I guess I have really been replaced (crying) goodbye Chase…_

Chase:_ Skye don't leave please! We are not together really, I just tried to use her to ease the pain of loosing you! Please don't leave again Skye…_

Skye: _How long until my funeral?_

Chase: _7 Days… why?_

Skye: _Then you and the other pups have a week to convince me to come back to earth. I'm in between two choices, save my family from being completely erased and stay dead, or come back to earth and my family be erased for sure. This is the last thing I can say before I go I will visit the other pups you can tell them about me if you want to, but you don't have to, I am warning you if I stay with my family I could be erased as well, and to come back I need 7 people at my funeral who wants me to come back… so I guess in a way it's up to you guys. Goodbye Chase, I love you… _I said as I started fading away…

**MORNING**

Chase: I woke up in the morning almost crying, but then after breakfast, I told the PAW Patrol, and Dixie didn't seem to like the idea of Skye coming back since that would cost her boyfriend and her spot on the PAW Patrol, but the rest of the pups wanted her back. It seems like the pups just didn't connect with Dixie like they did with Skye. Poor Skye I can't do this with Dixie it just feels wrong. _Dixie? Umm… this doesn't really feel right I cant do this… I'm sorry I can't be your boyfriend anymore._

Dixie:_ What happened Chase? You used to be so into us… Who is it Chase I know there is someone!_

Chase: _It's… It's Skye…_

Dixie: _She is dead Chase you need to get over her she is dead._

Chase: _You heard the speech she could come back!_

Dixie: _She needs 7 people who want her back, and without me… I believe that would only be 6... Sorry Chase_

Chase: _Even if she can't come back, I will still rather date her ghost than you at this point!_

**AN: ****PLEASE TELL ME WHO SHE SHOULD CHOOSE TO BE WITH IN THE REVIEWS I WILL CHOOSE MOJORITY! PLEASE REVIEW HARD CHOICE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own PAW Patrol, but I do own Skye's family**

**AN: ****I made my decision on what will happen, it may or may not be expected… lol**

Skye: At the moment I am hiding because, well my dad is finally back I have to be able to visit the other pups tonight, but it will be hard since I will also have to avoid being seen by my father… ( time skip to NIGHT) I waited until my father passed by the bush we were hiding in and then made a dash for it and made it to the lookout. I decided to then go into Zuma's dreams tonight since he was my best friend. _Zuma? It's me, Skye!_

Zuma: _Skye? Is that weally you?_

Skye: _Yeah I just said it was _

Zuma: _Skye you need to come back you are wayy better than Dixie. Chase even broke up with her last night because he didn't like dating anyone else than you._

Skye: _He did?_

Zuma: _Yeah, he did. I think I am speaking on behalf of all the pups when I say you have to come back.!_

Skye: _Trust me, I am trying, but if I leave my family, they could be gone forever. My father is back and trying to destroy us for good._ The sun came up so I had to leave, but I ended up face to face with my father…

Reptar (Skye's Dad): _And I thought I would never get the chance to kill you…_

Skye: At this moment I was so glad that in our training we learned to fight, but he was bigger, stronger and older than me… He lunged for my throat, but I slid under him, kicked him over, and bit him as hard as I could. Then, he scratched me with his back claws, but then I lunged at his throat, and bit it until he stopped moving, which turned out to be a fake because as soon as I got off of him, he kicked me off of him, and into a tree. I almost blacked out, but I fought to stay awake, so by the time he got there, I was ready to attack, so when he leaned in to finish me off, I knocked his head backwards, then, when he got up, instead of charging me, he went into the bushes, and attacked my defenseless family. When he ran off, I ran in to see all of my family starting to disappear, my father killed my family once again. I needed revenge, so I ran after my dad, and when I got him in sight, I ran at him even faster, jumped on his back, grabbed his scruff and pulled it back hard just enough to flip him over, and fully out of anger, I bit deep into his throat and snapped his neck, by kicking his head back, and before he died, I pushed his head into a fox trap just to be sure a monster like him was dead for sure. But now, I am alone… I just hope Ryder and all the pups want me back if they don't, I'll just be all alone… ( time skip to the night before the funeral) I went into Chase's dreams tonight since I have already talked to every other pup already. _Chase? Where are you? _

Chase: I couldn't just come out and talk to her, what if she doesn't know that I dumped Dixie? She would still be sad, wait, would she? Maybe I should tell her? No I can't see her, and because of Dixie, I might never see her again. I hate Dixie…

Skye:_ Chase… I made up my mind… I guess I will see you tomorrow…_

Chase: I sure hope I will see you tomorrow…

**AN: **_**Sorry needed something sad in this chapter… but that's my choice sorry if you don't like it… Skye's funeral next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Doing great so far!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own PAW Patrol, do own Skye's family**

**AN:**** Sorry I couldn't update last night and won't for a while, sorry I am going on vacation, sorry about that, but I will update as soon as possible.**

**Funeral**

Priest: _Before we start this ceremony, would anyone like to say anything about this young pup who's life was cut short?_

(Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Marshall, and Ryder stand up)

Listed group (above): _We miss Skye and we want her to come back…_

Priest: _I'm sorry, but it looks like there are only 6 people in that group… I believe the requirement, is 7 to bring her back. _(to eliminate all confusion, only the PAW Patrol can have a say in it, and the priest somehow knows about this deal because lets just say he came from the afterlife.)

Chase: I can't believe Dixie actually wants Skye to stay dead. If she doesn't come to her senses and bring Skye back, I will find a way to give Skye her company, if you know what I mean…

Priest: Poor Skye, I didn't really know her, but I do know that she is up there all alone with no one to love her, and at such a young age too. It was nearing the end of this funeral service. _these are the last few moments of the service, so if anyone else wants her back, please stand. _Everyone in the room stood up except a little yorkie, who was the one dog who needed to stand… Just when I thought I would have to end the service without her coming back, I saw a small movement in the crowd….

Dixie:(quietly) _I guess she can come back… _Man, why did I just do that, there goes my spot on the PAW Patrol… oh well I'll just leave anyway since that would also take my chances of being with Chase…

Priest: _Then it looks like this pup can come back, I have to call her back, I will be back in a moment… _I left the place and went to find Skye, I finally found her at a river cleaning herself. _Skye? Come with me please…_

Skye: _Where are we going?_

Priest: _To where you belong?_

Skye: _Where is that?_

Priest: _You will see very soon. _We came to a portal to the real world. _Go through here…_

Skye: _Yes Sir! _I went through the portal, and he followed me though it, but when I went through it, everything went black for a second, but then I gained my senses, and found myself in a box like thing which happened to be very comfortable. Then the priest opened the box, and out of instinct, I popped my head out. Everyone rushed up to me and gave me hugs. They were so happy that I was back, and I was too. We finally got out of the funeral place, and went to the lookout. It's great to be back.

**AN: Like I said before, I'm going to be on vacation, will update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the PAW Patrol**

**AN: ****Yay I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update for a while, I was on vacation, well… Chapter 4 everybody!**

Skye: Well without having to have a funeral for anyone, the funeral ended, so the PAW Patrol went back to the lookout. I felt weird right now since everyone was in uniform, and I didn't even have my collar on. When we finally got back to the lookout, I ran straight to my pup house only to be stopped by Dixie. _What are you doing I just want to see my pup house after the month I was gone!_

Dixie: _Don't you mean MY pup house!_

Skye: _No, I mean MY pup house! This has been my pup house for almost as long as I can remember._

Dixie: _Well it stopped being yours when you died, and I replaced you._

Skye: _They would never replace me! I am their flying pup, not you!_

Ryder: Oh, no! I didn't think about what I would do when this happened… Well now I will probably have to choose between the two… I don't want to have to kick one off the team, I know Skye won't want to do anything but what she did before, but Dixie won't want to do anything either…

Skye: _I was flying pup first and you have no right to be here to take my job! And this is MY pup house and MY helicopter. NOT yours!_

Dixie: _You left I came, The job, the pup house, and the helicopter ALL belong to ME now! Don't think just because you come back means that everything can go back to normal! Things Change, get that through your head!_

Skye: _You're right, things change, and now that I am back things are changing, this is my pup house, my helicopter, and I am flying pup once again._

Dixie: _You BRAT, why can't you just understand that this is my position now, and just leave!_

Skye: _Why don't YOU leave!_

Dixie: _Because the PAW Patrol roster has my name on it and yours isn't._

Skye: _Well that can change real quick!_

Dixie: _I don't care if you just came back from the dead! This is my spot ant you can't have it back, it belongs to me now!_

Skye: _Everyone here likes me better than you, everyone! Even Ryder, and especially Chase! _I was trying my best to sound confident, but I was actually terrified that I wouldn't get my place back and would be all alone again…

Dixie: _How DARE you tell me a lie like that! Ryder likes me more than he would ever like you, and Chase was my boyfriend, was he ever your boyfriend? I didn't think so!_

Skye: _You WERE his girlfriend. He broke up with you for a reason!_

Dixie: _Chase still loves me!_

Skye: _Yeah, and cookie monster only likes broccoli!_

Dixie: _Then he must be on a diet at the moment!_

Skye: _As if!_

Ryder: _Pups! Stop fighting I have an announcement to make! Cone to the lookout so I can make my announcement! _All the pups got to the lookout, man, I didn't know what to do, this could make one pup, or every pup hate me, what should I do… I was trying to think, but then the pups got up here. _Pups, as you know, Skye is back, but some pup already has taken the job, so I need to make a decision, who will be our flying pup? Well as you would guess, I am having a hard time deciding whether Skye, or Dixie will be our flying pup… I am having such a hard time, because my decision will affect you pups' feelings towards me since the pup who isn't the flying pup cannot be on the PAW Patrol, since there is only room for one flying pup here… The one who is chosen will stay, but the one who isn't will… have to leave the lookout. _

Chase: _when are you going to choose, and how are you going to choose?_

Ryder: _That is my problem, I don't know…_

Dixie: _I don't have anywhere else to go, and if I go back to the shelter, they will put me down for being there too many times… _That was a lie, but it could just get me that spot here as the flying pup. I know, I am genius!

Ryder:Well this changes my choice process… I know Skye is very happy and loveable, but she doesn't look too happy right now, she looks… sad, calm, and… accepting? Well I guess I really can't send Dixie out, or she would die… But I know that Skye can still go to the shelter, she has only been there once… It's a decision that has to be made…_ Skye, as you know, I can't just send a pup to their own certain death… and sending Dixie away would be doing just that, I am sorry, but I know you can survive on your own… _For the first time ever, I just made Skye cry, I can't believe I just did this!

Skye:_ I understand Ryder… _I couldn't believe him! _Sorry I couldn't be the flying pup you wanted me to be _I thought I did great in my service time_, I'll be leaving now… _I'm all alone again… I hugged each pup while crying, then I stopped at Chase. And I whispered… _I love you Chase. _Then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, my first kiss, but now I had to leave so I did, once I got out of the lookout, I ran into the woods crying, once I got far enough into the woods I just laid down and cried, for the first time in my life in adventure bay. I cried until no more tears came out. I dug myself a hole to sleep in, but what they don't understand is that I would rather die 100 times than be all alone… well I'm not planning on dying, maybe animal control can come find me, and lock me up until someone wants me. At least then I won't have to kill things to eat. Well now I am hungry and thirsty, so I went to the river, got a drink, and then killed a squirrel that was too bust drinking to notice me sneaking up on it. Well, that's my dinner, so I ate it. I went back to the river and washed up, then went to me den and went to sleep. The next day, I went to the park after making sure the PAW Patrol weren't going to be there. That was my mistake, as I was playing on the slide, since I didn't have a collar on, animal control caught me in their fishing net thingy, then I was thrown in a crate. A few minutes later, we made it to the shelter, where I was thrown into a bigger cage. I just laid down and looked sad, which I was getting really good at now a days. I read my tag, It read

**Name: Skye**

**Gender: F**

**Age: 1**

**Breed: Cockapoo (cocker spaniel/poodle)**

**Description: Normally a fun loving dog, but is sad being in this place, she just needs a loving home and family to perk back up again. She loves flying and doing backflips. **

Well that about sums me up. I just might die here. Then somebody walked into the door, It was… Alex! I jumped up on the cage doors and started barking like the other dogs in the room.

Alex: _Grandpa, can I have one? Pleeeeaaassse? Ryder got pups at my age!_

Mr. Porter: _Okay Alex, you can have one, but only one, pick whichever one you like._

Alex: _Thankyothankyouthankyou!_

Skye: I was hoping that Alex made it down to my cage before he chose what dog he wanted. There were only 5 dogs in here, but they were all in cages before mine. The first one was a tri-colored male border collie named scout, the second was a male beagle named Hunter, the third was a male pit-bull named jaws, and the last one was a male husky named Spike, so once again, I was the only female. I jumped on the cage and started barking, but Alex stopped at the Husky, so I just sighed and laid back down, looking sad again. I was one cage away from the last dog, so a lot of people wouldn't even see me, but then Mr. Porter said something that gave me the smallest spark of hope.

Mr. Porter:_ Alex why don't you look at every dog first?_

Alex: _Ok grandpa!_

Skye: Alex ran down to where my cage was, then he saw me just laying on the floor, he wasn't sure if it was me yet, I guess Ryder didn't let adventure bay know that I was gone from the PAW Patrol yet… He read the card, I guess to make sure it was actually me.

Alex: _Skye? Is that you?_

Skye: I lifted my head up to look at him in the eyes, that is when he realized that is was me.

Alex: _Grandpa! I think Ryder lost Skye!_

Skye: _He didn't loose me Alex, he got rid of me. He doesn't need me anymore, he doesn't want me anymore._

Alex: _I'll take you Skye… Grandpa, I know what dog I want!_

Mr. Porter: _That's great Alex, ask the lady in the next room. _

Alex: I got the lady, and she let me take Skye while Grandpa paid for whatever dog I wanted, he is going to be so surprised when he finds out that I got Skye. I walked out and Grandpa was already in the car, I jumped in the back with Skye. _We are in Grandpa, can we go to the pet store to get her food and a collar?_

Mr. Porter: _Okay Alex, but can I see the dog you picked out first?_

Alex: _Okay Grandpa. _I showed him Skye and he had the most surprised look on his face.

Mr. Porter: _Alex… Is that Skye?_

Skye: _yup it's me Mr. Porter!_

Mr. Porter: _Should we get you back to Ryder?_

Skye: _No! I mean, I don't belong to him anymore…_

Mr. Porter: _What happened?_

Skye: _He got rid of me, he said he didn't need me…_

Mr. Porter: _Well now you belong to us, and you can pick out the food you want and your collar._

Skye: _Thanks Mr. Porter! _We went into the store, I got a pink collar with pretty gemstones lining it. I also got the food that we had at the lookout, and got a black retractable leash for my dog size. Then as we were about to leave, Ryder and the PAW Patrol came in, so I hid behind Alex's leg, but Ryder saw that Alex was holding a leash.

Ryder: _Hey Alex, you got a dog?_

Alex: _yeah, I did. _

Ryder: _Can I see it?_

Alex: _Ummm… She is really shy, I don't know if she is that comfortable around other people…_

Ryder: _Okay have fun with your new dog!_

Alex:_ Okay thanks Ryder! _Then I walked out with Skye.

Marshall: _I wonder if we will ever be able to meet Alex's dog, maybe we could be friends._

Ryder: _I have a feeling you guys already are…_

**AN:**** So how do you like it so far? Skye is happy again, but is trying to move on from the PAW Patrol, so she is not ready to face Ryder yet. Should I keep going with this in the same story or should I make another story starting from here? Please review. Majority rules.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PAW Patrol.**

**AN: ****Sorry for taking so long to update, school is getting ready to start tomorrow and I have been busy preparing for it. I hope you can understand. And there is a fight in this chapter**

Alex: We finally got back home, I saw that Skye didn't want to see Ryder, and if she didn't feel comfortable seeing him yet, I wasn't going to make her. _Hey Skye?_

Skye: _Yeah Alex?_

Alex: _Why didn't you want to see Ryder?_

Skye: _Well as you know, I finally came back from being dead, dying on the job, and Ryder has the nerve to just replace me and kick me off the PAW Patrol because some pup already replaced me. Then he told me I couldn't stay with the PAW Patrol because there isn't room for two flying pups. Also the pup who replaced me took my pup pack, my helicopter, and my pup house!_

Alex: _I guess that's a pretty good reason…_

Skye: _Yeah… well I don't want to see him ever again…_

Alex: _I am sure you will have to talk to him sometime in your life._

Skye: _Well I dread the day I will have to._

Alex: _Oh well, lets just go to the park!_

Skye: _Yay!_

**At the Park**

Skye: We went to the park and I really hoped that Ryder and the pups were not there, but I wish I could still fly, but Dixie has all of my stuff, and I will never get it back. When we went into the park, of course with my luck, Ryder and the PAW Patrol were here playing volleyball, my favorite, then I saw Chase sitting under a tree just watching. _Hey Alex, I am going to run around for a little bit, is that ok?_

Alex: _Yeah go ahead Skye._

Skye: _Thanks Alex! _I ran around the tree that Chase was under, I snuck up behind him and… _Boo!_

Chase: _Ahhhh! Who was that!?_

Skye: _Shhh keep it down, I don't want Ryder looking over here!_

Chase: I tuned around to see who it was, and I freaked out when I saw her. _Skye! It's so great to see you, I missed you so so so so so much!_

Skye: _Shhh no Ryder remember?_

Chase: _Oh… oops, too late for no Ryder… hehe…_

Skye: _Oh no! I have been spotted! Gotta go!_

Chase/Ryder: _Wait come back!_

Chase: _I'm not trying to be rude Ryder sir, but I think this is your fault that she doesn't hang out with us anymore… Who is her owner anyways?_

Ryder: I saw her run away and back to Alex, so I pointed. _Alex…_

Chase: _But Alex said that his dog was shy._

Ryder: _She didn't want to see us so he must have been covering for her._

Chase: _Why did you have to kick her off the PAW Patrol? She came back from the dead to be back on the PAW Patrol, but even more, she died trying to finish a job! How could you just kick her off like that? She was the best flying pup you would ever have, but for some STUPID reason, you chose Dixie over Skye! And If you think it was because of the whole 'I can't go back to the pound or I will die' well that was a huge lie because she was only there once! On the other hand, Skye had more of a risk, she was at the shelter twice, that would have been her third time. And they only let her live because Alex got her the first day she came in, I know the rules of these places! You replaced Skye because you bought Dixie's stupid lie, and now instead of the pup who always cheers everyone up, we have Dixie!_

Ryder: _How did you know this? _

Chase: _Dixie told us ' Ha I am invincible, Ryder couldn't even tell that I lied, and now your little Skye friend will never come back on the PAW Patrol, and maybe with enough luck she will die again! Haahahahahahaah' _

Ryder: _Oh my gosh! I made a huge mistake! How could I have just replaced her like that, but how can I possibly get her back…_ Alex is lucky to have a pup like her, I looked over at them playing Frisbee, and right when I thought she was going to miss it, she did some weird curve jump and caught the Frisbee. I miss how playful she was I think I started to cry and I watched her play with Alex, but then I saw a huge dog run over and tackle her!

Fight Scene

Skye: I was just playing Frisbee when out of nowhere, this huge dog attacked me, so I fought back, he bit my shoulder, and by that bite, I could tell it was a Pitt-bull, a huge one, but the only thing to do is to fight back so I bit his throat hard enough to make him release my shoulder, but once he did, I let go, but as I did, he went for my throat, which I narrowly avoided, but then he ran for alex, so I jumped on his back and I bit the back if his neck, then while he was paralyzed for a moment, I jumped and kicked his head into the ground, but then I tumble off and landed on my back, but when I tried to get up, the Pitt-bull bit my leg, swung me around and threw me into a tree, then he started walking towards Alex again, so despite the pain in my led, I ran at the huge dog, and rammed into him going full speed, knocking him over, and we started to roll down a hill, then no one could see us, so when he got up he went for my throat again, but I sidestepped throwing him off balance then I went to kick his head, but he grabbed my bad leg again, hitting me into the fence we were at, but then I used the fence to bounce off of, and I bit his throat deeply, enough to make his mouth start bleeding , but then before he died, the bit my stomach, and it hurt, a lot! But even worse, when the dog died, I had to pry his mouth open to get his teeth out of me, and when I did, I limped up the hill, but collapsed at the top, well only high enough for people to see me. The last thing I heard was Alex and the PAW Patrol running over and calling to make sure I was ok. Then Ryder picked me up, since Alex was crying really hard, I guess he does really care about me… then I blacked out…

End of fight scene

**AN: ****I hope this is long enough to make up for not updating, I got excited in this chapter, sorry for the fight if you didn't like it but I warned you that there was a fight.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PAW patrol.**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but like I said, I am really busy with the school year starting, and my brother just had a birthday party, so I haven't had any time to update please don't get mad at me when I don't update as soon as you want me to.**

Alex: We got to Katie's, but I couldn't do or say anything since I was crying so hard. What if she died again? But then when Katie came out to ask what happened to her, I finally got something out. _She protected me from a scary dog…_

Katie:_ What happened to the dog she fought?_

Alex: _I don't know…_

Katie: _What kind of dog was she fighting, Alex?_

Alex: _It looked a lot like a Pitt-bull._

Katie: _Oh wow…_

Ryder: I walked in with the pup food Katie asked me for when I heard Alex say, 'It looked like a Pitt-bull' _Then you have to be glad that she protected you Alex, most dog attacks end up horrible, especially when it's a Pitt-bull._

Alex: _Will Skye be okay?_

Ryder: _I hope so…_

Katie: I came out of the room and heard how worried Alex and Ryder were, so I thought that they would be happy to hear the news. _Skye is awake and talking, just a little beat up, but I have all of her injuries bandaged up. She has mostly bite marks, and one broken paw, but other than that, she is just fine. _I let Alex and Ryder go in to see her.

Alex: I was so glad that Katie let us see Skye because I was really scared for her… We walked in the door, and Skye started wagging her tail.

Skye: I was so happy when Alex walked in. _Alex! _I almost jumped, but remembered I couldn't, but then Ryder walked in. _Oh… hi Ryder… _I felt kinda bad, since I made it very obvious that I was happier to see Alex than Ryder, but he kicked me off of my own job! I had a good reason to be mad at him. When Alex came close to me I sorta jumped up on him and licked all over his face, but then a big guy ran into the vets office with animal control.

Guy: _This is the dog that killed mine!_

Animal Control: _Well it looks like it was a two sided fight here. _

Guy: _That is a vicious dog right there! She is dangerous… She started the fight!_

Alex: _No she didn't! Your dog tried to attack me, so she attacked that dog!_

Animal Control: _Hey you! (RYDER) _

Ryder: _What is it?_

Animal Control: _Did you see this fight?_

Ryder: _Everything before they went down the hill, why?_

Animal Control: _Because we want to know who is telling the truth._

Ryder: _Well that crazy dog tried to attack Alex, so Skye jumped in to protect him._

Animal Control: _Thank you for your time sir. We will be leaving now._

Guy: _This isn't over!_

Animal control: _Yes it is, now leave the place or we will call in to get you arrested._

Guy: _You got lucky this time_

Ryder: I was glad when he left, he was starting to get annoying.

Alex: _Katie? When can I take Skye home?_

Katie: _Right after I give her the last bit of medicine. Then you can bring her home!_

Alex: _Yay! Hear that Skye! You can come home today!_

Ryder: _Alex? Can I talk to Skye alone for a little bit?_

Alex: _If it is ok with Skye you can. Is that ok with you Skye?_

Skye: What was there to talk about, he kicked me off the team, he doesn't want me anymore, and even if he did, I wouldn't go back. Well, I kinda wanted to see what he has to say, after he gave someone my spot on the team. _Sure, whatever…_

Ryder: I was so relieved when she said I could talk to her, I didn't think she would let me talk to her. _Thanks Skye…_

Skye: Alex and Katie both left the room, so now it was just me ant Ryder.

Ryder: _Hi Skye… How are you feeling?_

**AN: Sorry had to end it at this, will update ASAP. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PAW Patrol, I do own Dixie. Unfortunately…**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in so long, busy with school, but I found some free time, as you can see.**

Ryder: _thanks Skye…_

Skye: _Sure, whatever._

Ryder: _How are you feeling?_

Skye: _fine._

Ryder: _That's good_

Skye: _What do you want?_

Ryder:_ Well, I was hoping that you would forgive me, you know, for… you know…_

Skye: _sure, but don't think this means I am just going to come back begging to be brought back to the PAW Patrol._

Ryder: _That is not what I am asking of you… _Well I was kinda hoping…

Skye: _But I thought you were different than the rest Ryder, but it turns out Alex is my true owner…_

Ryder: _the rest? You had more than me and Alex? _

Skye: _well yeah, you were my third, and Alex is my fourth, if Alex didn't adopt me when he did, I might end up like I was before I came back. What was the point of bringing me back just to kick me off of the PAW Patrol? Well thanks, now I at least have someone who actually cares about me…_

Ryder: _I care about you Skye, why didn't you just tell me that you couldn't go back to the pound?_

Skye: _The fact that you even considered sending me off made me want to leave, and anyways, I'm used to it, you were the third time it happened to me. I would rather die than be owned by someone wishing they had a dog that wasn't me, OK I get it you didn't want me, now I have someone who does, and I am sure you wouldn't care if I died again, and I am sure you wouldn't have a problem shooting me if I were to kill one of the pups in your crew, but I know you would never kill them if they killed me. _

Ryder: I didn't know what to say… she was just putting it all out there, I cant believe that she thinks that I wouldn't care if she died, well I guess I might have made it seem that way. Now I feel awful. _Skye…_

Skye: _Save it Ryder, I know you don't care about me, just leave, I would hate to waste your precious time you could use to play with your pups, go play with them instead of talking to me, you don't have to try and justify yourself, I already said that I forgave you._

Ryder: _but, Sky_e…

Skye: _Just leave Ryder… _as soon as he left, I broke down and just cried, _what did I just do? _But then Alex came in, and since I was now well enough to leave the vet, Alex brought be to a cliff overlooking the beach, but after 30 minutes of being there, of course the PAW Patrol showed up, Alex let me play with them. I was playing hide and seek with Chase, Zuma, and Marshall. Chase was it, and I could tell that he was trying to find me because he was looking in the small spaces. Then I lost track of him, and when I turned around, my lips landed right on his, we both kissed back, but with my wonderful luck, Dixie saw this and got really jealous.

Dixie: I saw MY Chase and that little Cockapoop kiss, and it wasn't on accident either. I will get her for this.

Chase: I kissed Skye, I kissed Skye, I kissed… SKYE! Oh my gosh this is like a dream come true! Then I looked over to see Dixie with a murderous look on her face. She started running right at Skye from her blind side. _SKYE! LOOK OUT! _She turned around, got on her back, and propelled Dixie even farther the way she was running, with her back legs, but unfortunately, Skye sent Dixie right to the edge of the cliff, and she was dangling over the edge. _Dixie!_ Just because I don't like her she is still part of the team, even Skye ran over to help her.

Skye: Well now I am dead, I just about threw Dixie off a cliff, and I know that if she goes down, she is going to bring me down with her, but I just ran over to help her anyways. I helped Dixie up off the cliff, but as soon as I got her up, she tackled me, she was trying to **kill** me, I could see it in her eyes. _I didn't mean to kick you that far over the cliff, I'm sorry!_

Dixie: _I will send you back to where you came from you little mutt! All you do is get in the way of mine and Chase's relationship!_

Skye: _Relationship?_

Dixie: _That's right! Chase is mine again! And once again, you are all alone!_

Skye: I thought Chase loved me… what ever happened to that? Soon I was just filled with emptiness, all I had left now was Alex. But I was under Dixie, and I was in no position to fight her, I guess I am just going to die again, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to accept this, so I kicked her back to the cliff again, but this time, I didn't go over to help this time, I was too consumed in my own anger, but of course Chase went to help her, of course he would, I thought we had something, but maybe not, I thought the same thing about Ryder, we see where that went… I guess I just lost control at this moment because what I did, I never wanted to do. _So Chase, going to save your precious Dixie? What ever happened to us? I thought you loved me Chase! Well, guess what! You don't have to love me, but I still love you. Well I can tell you lost those feelings and got some new ones for Dixie. Well, if you don't want me in your life I'll leave, I wint come back! Would that make you happy? Would it?!… Answer me!… FINE! I'll just leave, don't try to find me, I don't need you anyway!_

Chase: I am such an idiot, I should have at least said something to her, now she is gone forever… oh no! I still have to save Dixie! I ran over to Dixie and helped her up, then she kissed me, I saw Skye turn around for a second, tears in her eyes as she saw us kiss. Then she slowly turned around and walked away, ears and tail down…

Skye: Wow, I wasn't too surprised about the others not caring about me, but Chase was a huge surprise to me, I can't believe I actually thought he cared for a second, all I have now is Alex. That's what I thought at least. When me and Alex got home, we saw the house all packed up.

Mr. Porter:_ Alex… My business hasn't been making enough money, so we are going to have to move to somewhere other than Adventure Bay…_

Alex: _By plane?_

Mr. Porter: _What else?_

Alex: _We can bring Skye… Right?… Right?!_

Mr. Porter: _Alex, we can't bring dogs on these kind of planes, trust me, I have tried to find an airplane that could bring her with us, but all of them have a no pets policy… I'm sorry Alex…_

Skye: I was in a different room, but I could hear them very clearly, but I couldn't afford to go back to the shelter, so I wrote them a letter saying:

_**Dear Alex, **_

_** I heard your conversation with Mr. Porter, but I can't afford to go back to the shelter, so I have to run away, I'm sorry alex, I will miss you very much, and have a great time wherever you are going.**_

_** Love Skye 3**_

After writing the note, I ran away, crying once again, wishing I had never been brought back again, because now I am truly alone, now I don't even have Alex. I made myself a little den, and a bed, then went to sleep, I wonder if anyone is thinking about me, probably not…

Chase: Alex came to the lookout with his family to tell us that they were moving, and that Skye ran away, to look out for her if we see her. I wonder what would happen if the shelter found her. I don't want to imagine…

Skye: I was in the forest getting water from the stream, and then went to look for food, which was not too successful, so I just went hungry that night. Then I fell asleep, once again a stray.

Chase: Ryder called us late at night to send a search party to find Skye, but Dixie refused to go, how are we going to find her now? Well hopefully one of us can find her… We searched for 5 hours trying to find her with only one clue, we saw claw marks on trees, so we followed them until we came to a hole, we went in the hole and found he asleep, so we carried he back to the lookout and put her on a bean bag chair.

Skye: When I woke up, I didn't see my den, but I saw the lookout, ugghh. To make things worse, they dragged me along to the cliffs again. Chase came up to me, and I attempted to walk away, but he went into a sprint and caught my leg. I spun around and demanded what the wanted.

Chase: _Skye, I do care about you, I was just shocked about what you said, I love you, but I also love Dixie, and I am dating her._

Skye:_ If this is an attempt to make me feel better, this is not the way to go._

Chase: _That's not what I meant! _But as I said that, Dixie tackled Skye, and they both flew over the edge of the cliff, and to my horror, they ran into some unstable rocks, and they both were thrown underwater, the rocks on top of them. I knew there was no time to get Ryder and the pups in time, so I used my breather and jumped in after them, and as I got close enough to see them, they were stuck in the rocks pretty firmly. I only had a limited amount of air, so I could only save one, I hate making choices. They were both conscious, Skye was telling me to choose Dixie, and Dixie was telling me to save herself, but I couldn't bring myself to choose, but I eventually made my choice… I was going to save Skye! She was always there for me and I felt it was time to return the favor, so I got Skye out from under the rocks, when we got to the surface I swam to the beach, but when I got there, everyone asked where Dixie was, I said, _still under the rocks_, Ryder, gave Skye back her position and we started dating and eventually got married. I have realized that Skye was the only pup for me.

Skye: I am happy to finally have my old life back.

**AN:**** Sorry for the long wait, but now the story is finally over, took more work than you would think. Thanks for the support, but now I have a new obsession, and that is Super Monkey Ball, if you haven't heard about it you should look it up because if I am going to make another story, it is going to be on Super Monkey Ball. Tell me how you liked the story please! **


End file.
